


Irrevocably - Destiel high school AU

by Joey_Valentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL the au things, Bottom Castiel, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel's Family, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie is an adorably awkward lesbian, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School AU, I Don't Even Know, Jock!Dean, John dies instead of Mary cause ew John, M/M, Meg Masters Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Meg is too, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Newkid!dean, Other, Protective Meg Masters, Protective Michael, Sexy Dean Winchester, Top Dean, i dont know let me see how i feel, maybe smut, nerd!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Valentine/pseuds/Joey_Valentine
Summary: Dean Winchester just moved to the town where Castiel resided in for his whole life. What will become of the two, and what adventures shall await?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // This is my first Destiel fic attempt, so like, play nice, please and thank-you :)
> 
> Also I know nothing about Lawrence High or Lawrence Kansas besides what we can google, so, sorry if information is off. Maybe someday I can take a road trip there when I get a more stable job with more hours and make my fics realistic :)

Castiel Novak was the youngest four of the Novak brothers, and also the brightest. His eldest brother, Michael, was a simple police officer for the local police department, and his brother Lucifer, was in jail for selling drug paraphernalia and trafficking younger children into sex businesses, and if that wasn't the icing on the cake, their own mother had left them to go off and be a prostitute. What a tangled web their lives were, complete opposites of the spectrum, yet all intertwined together, in one sick twist of fate. They had another member of their family, but he had ran away from home a while back, and none of them like to talk about what became of him. His name was Gabriel; and whenever Michael and Lucifer got in the middle of an argument, he would always be Castiel's savior, and protector. Without him around, the home life, was, well, like walking on eggshells.  
Michael was busy as he worked twelve hour shifts every day, at least three days a week, sometimes four or five, depending on if anyone needed a vacation or sick day or not, and Castiel would go to school, go home, stay in his room, and study during those days. Michael was pretty easy-going, but he mostly stayed to himself, and if he was woken up when he was trying to rest for his shift, more-or-likely, the third World War would occur. 

So Castiel did whatever he could to make sure he got his sleep, it was, after all, the least he could do for his eldest brother, who gave up everything he had to take care of him, and protect him from their brother, Lucifer, who was actually supposed to take him in when their mother disappeared, before he had gotten himself caught with his own dealings and demons. 

Castiel was the homemaker, he kept the house tidy and spotless, and even made supper and did the dishes, oftentimes laundry would pile up, but he kept his Sundays pretty open just for the purpose of doing said laundry. Michael deserved to rest and relax on any days he had off, as his job was strenuous and stressful, and Castiel would do the things he did, even if Michael did not ask him to do so. 

Michael also gave Castiel anything he wanted, he need only ask, and it was his. And as long as he kept up with the chores, which was never really a requirement to live with him, just more of what was expected. They had a mutual understanding, and as long as things kept in order, there would be little to no conflict.

With a small sigh, Castiel made his way into local high school of Lawrence, Kansas, Lawrence High. The Lions were a rambunctious bunch, and they oftentimes would frequent the front steps, and make comments toward whoever entered. Castiel usually avoided such words, but today, the one day a month he allowed himself to dress down for the school day, and he was wearing his Batman pajama pants his brother had gotten him, and a plain white t-shirt, they had made some rather annoying comments to him, asking him where his “Robin” was, and why he walked to school when Batman had the most awesome car in the world. 

He made his way to his locker, placing his backpack into the first hook, and reaching for his new schedule he had left on top of all of his notebooks, which were stationed neatly on the bottom shelf, not a single paper loose from them. He had English first, he had read, so he reached for his old textbook from the previous semester, and his new and ready to be used notebook for this semester, and shut his locker door, as quietly as he could. He had turned around when he caught the eyes of an unfamiliar face watching him, and he suddenly felt super conscious. His dark raven colored hair was up right, untidy, and all over the place, and his sea-blue eyes were clouded from lack of sleep, with dark rings under his eyes. He had never felt more out of place than staring back at the freckled male with spikey dirty-blonde hair and eyes as green as the deepest parts of any forest.  
“So, Batman, huh?” The male had said, his green eyes sparkling with interest. 

“My brother bought them for me,” Castiel replied, looking anywhere but at the other male, to show him that he was rather uncomfortable talking to new strangers. 

“Who was your favorite Batman?” The male questioned, stepping closer and opening the locker next to Castiel’s. 

“I have no idea – I have never actually seen them.” Castiel replied, making his way forward, trying to avoid any further talk of the subject. 

“That is an outrage! Surely we must change that!” The male replied, after he had gotten his own things into the locker. He seemed to have been a new student, he had that look about him, like he was lost, and he did have a freshly printed schedule, with no flaws or tears anywhere in the crisp white paper. He had begun following after Castiel, clearly not too worried about getting a tour of the place like he was supposed to. 

“We must not do anything,” Castiel clarified. In truth, he rarely had time to endorse the idea of following pop-culture movies and TV shows, as he was busy trying to keep his steady 4.0 average GPA, and do all of the housework to satisfy his brother. “It is my own choice to not watch such nonsense, and you, a stranger, should respect that.”

“Strangers are just friends you have not met yet,” the other male chuckled, repeating a saying he had read on one of the school’s pamphlets for enrollment. “I am Dean, Dean Winchester,” he finished, extending a hand as he stopped walking to do so. 

“Castiel Novak,” Castiel replied, eyeing the other male skeptically, before extending his own hand. “Now, if you don’t mind, I am going to be late for class.”

“You have English, right? With Robert Singer? Me too. Show me the way,” Dean said, continuing to follow behind Castiel as they went. 

And so, Castiel led the way to the class, opting to sit in the front of the class, hoping Dean would not follow him there, as he looked and had the personality to be one of those kids who would talk during class, but sure enough, he followed Castiel to the next empty seat. 

All through the class, Castiel had been bombarded by questions from Dean, things like: “what do you do for fun; what are you interested in doing with your life; and, oh? You read? My brother loves to read, me not so much, who is your favorite author? Ill see if he’s heard of them.”

In truth, it was rather infuriating, but Castiel had to remind himself that Dean was just trying to be friendly and make friends. 

At the end of the class, Castiel had gotten his new text book for the term, and the week’s assignments printed out for him. Mr. Singer liked to give him things ahead of time, so that way, Castiel would finish early, and come and help him with his grading, so that way he didn’t have to endure hours of “illiterate idjits trying to appeal to his own interests rather than write about themselves, so they can achieve higher grades.”

Making his way out of the classroom, Dean was waiting for him. “So, that was an interesting class,” Dean said, following behind Castiel. 

“Can I just see your schedule, so I can tell you where to go and you can leave me alone?” Castiel inquired as they turned their way back down to the hallway where both of their lockers were located. 

Dean looked rather taken aback by that, but he obliged, handing Castiel his schedule. 

“Alright, so your math class is down the same hall we just went to, and then I’m sure you know where the cafeteria is, but we have the same lunch, so if you need help, meet me here after the next class,” Castiel commented with a roll of his eyes. 

Dean smiled and thanked him. “I’ll be fine, thank you, though,” he commented, opening his own locker and placing the previous class’s materials inside of his locker and making his way to where Castiel directed. 

With a sigh of relief and thankful that he was finally alone, Castiel made his way off to his creative writing class. 

Once the class was over, he made his way to his locker, where there was no sign of Dean. With a shrug, he placed his things inside, and made his way down to the cafeteria, where he met his best friend, Charlie Bradbury, and her girlfriend, Meg Masters. 

Charlie was a redheaded tech geek with a knack for hacking, and Meg was one of those “I do what I want” girls with an attitude to match the devil himself. Castiel was the oddball, who would rather read a book than worry about gossiping and trying to plot revenge on the person of the hour who said something derogatory to either of his friends.  
Once Castiel and his two friends were through the lunch line and had their food trays, Castiel scanned the room for somewhere to sit. He noticed Dean Winchester eating alone, playing with his food with a solemn look, rather than actually attempting to eat anything. 

Castiel motioned for his two friends to fallow him, and he placed his tray on the table, in the seat across from Dean. 

“My, my, Cassie, I didn’t take you to have a thing for the literal epitome of a human Ken Doll,” Meg commented as she took in the sight of Dean. Her own dark hair was styled in a pixie cut, and her brown eyes were wide, and she really did look like a deer caught in headlights at the moment. 

“Oh yeah, and I suppose you are supposed to be some variation of an Emo Barbie?” Dean countered back, glaring lightly. 

Castiel could sense the tension between the two, so he cleared his throat. “Meg, Dean. Dean, Meg. Meg, Dean is new here, be nice. Dean, Meg just always must have the last word no matter what it is, and it would be better for you to ignore her, I know I do; and the redheaded girl beside her is Charlie Bradbury, she is quiet until you get her talking about Harry Potter or Star-wars. Meg and Charlie are a thing, God only knows why, and that is about all of the introductions that are required.”

Charlie waved as her name was called, her red hair was just plainly down, and she had her reading glasses on, so no doubt she just wanted to get back to her hundredth time of re-reading the Harry Potter series.

“Pleasure,” Dean said, grinning as Castiel spoke. 

“Eat me,” Meg commented back, sticking her tongue out as she started to eat her own lunch, which mostly consisted of fries and nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel had been spending more and more time together, and even have a tutoring session at Dean's house.   
> Featuring: Mary's homemade pies~

The next few days went off without a hitch, Dean and Castiel’s friendship was beginning to blossom into something a little less awkward than it had been from the start, much to Castiel’s dismay. He had assumed he would not like Dean, just from the way he looked and the way he acted, but that was soon to have been discovered to not be the case. Dean and Meg were, more-or-less, best-frenemies. Every time they were around each other, a barrage of insults would be heard, but Castiel knew they were endearing, and not actually meant to be hurtful, to either of the two parties involved. Charlie had already finished her Harry Potter re-read, and was now more involved with conversations that happened at the lunch table, and her and Dean had begun to compare characters from all six of the original Star-Wars movies, and somehow, this happened:

“If I were to get a tattoo of anything, it would be of slave!Leia, at a Comic Con, and I would have to be drunk,” Charlie answered Dean’s round of twenty questions the group had been playing for them to get more acquainted with one another. 

“Oh please, we all know the best Star Wars tattoo would be a kitten in a Darth Vader helmet,” Dean countered back, amused with the whole idea. 

“Well while you two are nerding out, I am going to go do normal people things, and put glue in Lisa Braeden’s luscious brown locks and hopefully get suspended, ta-ta,” Meg chimed in, a bottle of glue was already in her hands, and Castiel had to wonder what she was going to do. 

Dean looked after her as she walked off, a look of wonder on his face. “Is she actually going to do that?” He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

“No, she’s dramatic, but she would never actually do that. She’s probably actually going to the art room to work on a project,” Charlie replied with a smile, a look of longing on her face. She loved looking at Meg’s finished art projects, they were always a thing of wonder. 

“Thanks for the new ammunition, now I have something new to tease her with,” Dean replied with a grin.

“So, Dean, do you have a girlfriend?” Charlie asked, getting right back into their game. 

Castiel could have sworn that Dean looked his way, but only for a fraction of a second, before he turned back to Charlie. “No, I prefer to go for the other team, though I would not be opposed to one.” 

Charlie nodded, as if she already knew that answer. “Right, of course,” she replied with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Castiel rolled his own eyes and put a bookmark in his book, too distracted to do much more reading with all of the talk going on around him. “Do you guys ever shut up?” He asked, half amused. 

“Nuh-uh! And that counts as your question!” Charlie replied, sticking her tongue out. “This has officially become a three-person game.”

“Now we just need some good ole’ fashion whiskey,” Dean replied with a chuckle. 

“Right, well- “Castiel began before he was cut off.

“So, Cas, are you interested in anyone?” Charlie asked, a small smile on her lips as she looked quickly to Dean and back to Castiel, as if she already knew the answer to said question. 

If words could kill, that would be the sentence that would have thrown Castiel into an early grave. He had never given much thought to the question in general, but since Dean had been around, he had thought about it for a while. How could he not start to like Dean Winchester? He had a body built like a Greek God, a smile that could light up the whole town whenever he just walked into a room, and surprisingly soft hair for as much as it looked rough from all the spikes he had in it, and a laugh that could melt even the most frozen of hearts. Not to mention he was kind and incredibly observant, and always knew what to say whenever someone around him was upset. And especially now, when he had more-or-less admitted he was gay. But Castiel couldn’t afford to be sidetracked by a relationship; he had goals and ambitions to aspire to, and he had to ensure those were put first, above all else. 

His train of though was interrupted, as soon as Charlie coughed, waiting for an answer. 

“No,” Castiel said, simply and to the point. 

“That’s too bad,” was all Charlie said, just before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. 

“Another round tomorrow?” Dean asked as they all began to pack up. 

“You’re on,” Charlie replied, a wicked glint in her eyes. Castiel had to only wonder what she was up to at that point. 

The class after lunch was another one that Castiel shared with Dean. It was US Government, and something Dean really lacked any skills in. Castiel had to practically whisper all of the answers into his ear whenever the teacher called upon him. 

“So, how do you know all of this stuff?” Dean asked, furrowing his brow in frustration. Apparently, they didn’t have any type of Government class at his old school, even mixed in with history classes. 

“I pay attention,” Castiel commented back, easily writing the answer to one of their homework questions they had been assigned to do in pairs. 

“Right, well, do you want to come to my house after school and maybe help me out a bit? I am completely lost,” Dean replied back, watching Castiel do all of the work. 

“Of course, Dean, where should we meet?” 

“Well, we do have lockers right next to each other, Castiel,” Dean replied, with a glimmer of humor in his eyes, as if he found it funny Castiel had forgotten. 

“Oh right—okay, meet me at our lockers, then.” Was all that was said before the bell rang for the end of that class. 

Castiel’s last class of the day was Algebra, his least favorite subject, though he still excelled in it, mostly thanks to Charlie, who was always having to explain everything to him in a way he could understand, as the teacher had a monotonous voice and almost made everyone want to pass out. 

As agreed upon during the ending of their Government class, Castiel had met Dean right by their lockers, and they left the school for the day. 

“You drive?” Castiel asked, as Dean pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. 

“Yeah, don’t you?” 

“I only have my learner’s permit, have yet to take driver’s ed,” Castiel replied, suddenly self-conscious for no reason at all, they were both barely sixteen, he had time to do so.   
Dean chuckled at that as he led the way to a great big black ’67 Chevy Impala, that, despite its age, had been very well taken care of, all shiny and new looking. “Ain’t she a beauty?” He asked, running a hand over the hood. 

Castiel, who didn’t know much about cars, just had to nod in agreement and pretend like he knew what Dean meant. 

Dean had unlocked both the driver’s side door, and the passenger’s side door and started the engine by the time Castiel had gotten situated into his seat. He had barely gotten his seatbelt on when Dean had decided to pull out of the parking spot. 

“She was a hand me down. My dad, he uh, died last year in a house fire. It is why we had to move somewhere new once my mother could afford to and all his insurances and stuff came through. She couldn’t bare to be in the same town where he died, always seeing him around, wherever she went,” Dean said, as he turned the music up afterwards, his eyes lost and distant as he said all of this. Though he looked lost and confused for the moment, he still maneuvered the roads as if he had been driving for years, and Castiel had to think, then, that he probably had been. 

The rest of the car ride was in silence, as a song with a catchy melody about finding a stairway to heaven, but how could one follow up all that Dean had just said? Sure, Castiel had a rough life of his own, but he had never actually known his father, none of his siblings knew their fathers, and their mother was not dead, she was just absent. And it wasn’t like he was not loved, Michael always made sure to praise and thank him for all that he did.   
They eventually made their way to the end of a block, where a small but nicely maintained brick house was, and Dean pulled into the driveway easily, next to a Chevy Malibu of a newer generation, at least after 2005, Castiel had to assume, as his brother Michael drove that, and this one looked newer. 

With a grin, Dean cut the motor of the Impala, and nodded for Castiel to get out. 

Castiel obliged and pulled his backpack out from the back seat, and opened the passenger door as a blonde woman with green eyes and a longer array of wavy spikes on her shoulder-length hair came from the front door. She was dressed in hospital scrubs, and she looked like she had either just gotten off of work, or was about to go in. 

“Mom,” Dean commented, placing an arm around her as she approached. 

“Sammy has soccer practice tonight, don’t forget to pick him up.” Dean’s mother commented as she extended a hand out to Castiel. 

“Hello there, I’m Mary,” she added, as Castiel was still taking in the sight of everything. 

“Castiel,” Castiel commented, extending a hand to her. “You have a lovely lawn, Mrs. Winchester.”

Mary smiled at that, her whole face lighting up. “Thank you, I have put a lot of work into this place since we moved here, but it was all worthwhile. Everything is coming along nicely, isn’t it, Dean?” She asked her son, shoving his shoulders with her own playfully. 

“Yeah, this place was a real dump when we first moved in,” Dean commented with a small chuckle, pushing his mother back, just as playfully. Castiel could tell they had a strong bond. He never had a friendship of any kind with his mother, and had almost had a failure to thrive scare when he was an infant, as she had just been uninterested in raising a fourth child at the time. Michael had to step up back then, too. It was probably why they always got along better than the other siblings, at least, when they were alone. Lucifer just had to look Michael’s way and a mini war would break out. 

“Say, I’m going to call in and make you guys a nice dinner, Castiel looks like he hasn’t had a proper meal in ages,” Mary replied, as if it was already decided. “I’ll just run to the supermarket and pick up a few things,” she added, using her key FOB to unlock her car, and waving the pair of them, as she started her car and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

“You’ll love my mom’s cooking,” Dean said as he led the way up to the house, holding the front door open for Castiel. 

“I’m sure I will,” Castiel replied with a laugh. In truth, it had been a long time since he had eaten a meal that hadn’t been cooked by himself, so he was happy for the change of pace. But he did have to take offence that she had said it looked as if he hadn’t eaten properly in ages, as he ate every single day, three meals a day. But he supposed it was just a mother’s eye that caught these things, or, at least a mother who cared about her children and their friends. 

Dean and Castiel had everything sprawled out onto the giant red oak kitchen table, and had already gotten the Legislative branch of Government through Dean’s head, and were working on the Judicial branch when Mary had returned, with a taller brown-haired kid who looked completely out of place in the house full of blondes. 

“Sammy,” Dean greeted, standing up and putting the kid in a headlock and running his knuckle over his hair. 

“It’s SAM,” the kid replied, though he had a hint of amusement and his eyes were soft, so he knew Dean was just being playful. 

“This is my brother, Sammy, Sammy, this is Castiel,” Dean did the introductions simply and to the point. 

“Hey,” Sam said, going to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle and walking out of the room completely disinterested in whatever Castiel and Dean were up to. 

“Good talk,” Dean grumbled under his breath. 

“Do you guys mind moving up to Dean’s room? I need all the space I can get to prepare dinner,” Mary said as she made her way up stairs, no doubt to change out of her work clothes, since she had called in. 

Dean and Castiel obliged, taking everything they had and making their way up to Dean’s room. It was larger than Castiel would have imagined, and it had more posters, too. And he had never pegged Dean for a blue room kind of guy, yet, here they were. A giant king-sized bed was in the center of the room, and a smart TV was mounted to the wall in front of it with the latest play station system underneath and all hooked up. 

“Welcome to my chambers, you may enter at your own risk, mortal,” Dean replied, his voice going a few octaves deeper and taking on a European accent that was akin to Greek, or at least, his attempt at it.

“Right, well, as I was saying, the Judicial branch is made up of all of the court systems in the United States. There is the Supreme Court, which is the highest-ranking court, and the only federal court system required by the constitution. Then you have the state courts, which obviously set the laws for said state. And local courts, which—” Castiel was saying as Dean let out a huge yawn. 

“Sorry, we’ve been doing this for hours, I’m tired.” Dean replied as he stretched his limbs and laid down on his bed. 

“It’s literally only been thirty minutes, Dean, how am I supposed to help you if you don’t want to listen?” 

“I have listened! I know all about the legislative thing.” 

“Oh yeah, then what do they do?”

“A bunch of people get together and debate bills and if they all agree on something, then they become laws,” Dean replied with a roll of his eyes. 

“Alright, maybe we can take a little break.” 

“Great! I can put on Batman and you can watch it!” 

“That’s not what I meant, Dean—”

“Too bad, it’s already starting.”

And it was, and that was how the night continued, until Mary had called them down to dinner.   
Upon entering the kitchen, Castiel smelled a scrumptious lasagna that was freshly backed, mixed with the scent of apples and cinnamon, where three pies were sitting on a windowsill. 

“I made a vegetarian lasagna for Sam, and you, if you’d like to try it, Castiel. A meat lasagna for me and Dean, and three apple pies. One for Dean, one for you to take home for you and your brother, and one for Sam and myself to share later,” Mary commented with a large smile as Castiel and Dean sat down at the table right next to each other.

“I love me some pie!” Dean grinned, as he made his way to the windowsill. Mary glared at him, and pulled a metal spatula out of the strainer, smacking both of his hands in turn as he went to it. 

“You already get a full one, so just sit down and eat your lasagna first,” She commented with a roll of her eyes as Sam came into the room, freshly showered and in his pajamas for the night already.

Dinner with the Winchesters was an interesting affair. Mary had each of the kids in turn go around the table and talk about something interesting that had happened during the day, but with a twist. Every time it was one of their turn to answer, another person had to guess, and it had to be a completely over-exaggerated guess, and if they were somehow close, the person who was supposed to be telling the story had to honk like a goose. Castiel could tell it was more for Mary’s entertainment than anything else, but both Sam and Dean seemed accustomed to it. And once a full round of that was done, they went around the table and said something they were thankful for. Castiel felt at home here, and he loved the environment Dean had around him. Even though they had fun dinner time activities, there were still the normal house rules, like: “don’t talk with your mouth full,” “no phones at the table,” and “elbows and hands off the table while you eat.” He was almost sad when dinner was finally over, and he had to go home. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Winchester, it was lovely,” Castiel commented as he held some leftover lasagna of each of the two kinds she made, and the whole apple pie she had prepared for him. 

“Any time, and you be sure tell your older brother he is more than welcome to come with you next time,” Mary replied with a smile, placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder as he said his goodbyes. Dean was already out in his car, waiting for Castiel to get into it so he could drive him home for the night.   
“I will, thanks again,” Castiel replied, waving as he walked out of the door, and into Dean’s car, the day’s events suddenly hitting him, and wanting nothing more than to pass out in his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Sorry it sucks, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Dean, and Charlie were all ready for a night of fun at Charlie's house, but then a complication happened, and their plans were put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / I know nothing about football, so, sorry. Lol

“I have decided to call you Cas instead of Castiel.” Dean said one day out of the blue as they were getting ready to leave their English class, and go off to their lockers. 

 

“Why is that?” Castiel asked, confusion evident on his face.

“Castiel is just too much to say all of the time,” Dean replied as if it were obvious.

Castiel was a little taken aback; he never really had anyone to call him a nickname before, minus Meg and her calling him Cassie; which was more to spite him than anything else. Dean just genuinely seemed intent on calling Castiel Cas, and well, it made Castiel’s heart swell. Just a bit. 

“Fine, of course you may call me Cas,” Castiel replied as he placed his English stuff inside of his locker, and got out his Creative writing class materials. 

“Well I wasn’t asking your permission,” Dean replied with a roll of his eyes, as he got out his Autos class textbook and notebook. 

They started walking in silence; a comfortable silence. 

“Well I’ll see you for lunch, then,” Dean added as he waved and took off down the opposite way. 

A small smile formed on Castiel’s lips as he made his way to his own class, he had finally made himself a real friend. Aside from Charlie, who was just always there. And who even remembered how Meg got into the picture. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“So, I have decided to try-out for the football team,” Dean announced as they all sat down at their designated table, as far away from any actual cliques as the lunchroom would allow. 

“G.I. Joe say what?” Meg inquired, pausing from eating her fries as she glared at him. 

“Yeah, didn’t try outs end at the end of last semester?” Charlie said, just as confused. She barely had anything on her tray, just two cartons of orange juice, and a few oranges, she was coming down with a small cold, and wanted to get in charge of it before it got too bad.

“I think it’s a great idea, Dean,” Castiel added his own input, honestly and sincere. He had, after all, seen Sam at soccer practice the night before, and if Sam was good at sports, he could only imagine Dean would be somewhat decent, as well.   
“Oh please, you’re only saying that because he’s your boyfriend,” Meg replied, rolling her eyes.  
“He’s not—”

“No, it’s alright, Cas. Let them think what they want, either way, it won’t derail me,” Dean added in, a light laugh coming from him. “And yeah, they did end, but I got to talking with the team captain in Autos today, and told him I was on the team at my old school, and he said I could give it a shot. I would be playing a defensive position, because one of the ones who was on the team got suspended and is therefore ineligible to play for the rest of the year.” 

“Well, that’s…. great,” Charlie mused, trying to be happy for Dean. She didn’t know much about sports, and was never interested in them, but she had a smile on her face for Dean. 

“I was really hoping you all would be in the stands and cheering me on,” Dean finished, as he reached for his cheeseburger. 

“I’ll be there,” Castiel said, taking a bite of his own lunch, a piece of pepperoni pizza.

“Me, too,” Charlie said, finishing off one of her orange juice cartons. 

“Well you can count me out, I was banned from the football stands after the last pep rally.” Meg mused, her eyes going cloudy, and a smile on her face as if she was remembering something the rest of them didn’t know about. 

Dean looked to Castiel then, as if for clarification. 

“I have no idea what she is talking about,” Castiel mouthed to Dean. 

The rest of lunch went off without any talk of sports. Charlie had invited the gang over to her house for the weekend, as her parents would be out of town, and Meg was already planning to throw a party as they spoke, but Castiel knew Charlie would shut her down, and eventually, the guest list would just be him and Dean. 

The school day finished in a blur. Excitement for Dean’s football try-out after school was on Castiel’s face as he made his way to Charlie’s locker. Together, they both made their way down to the football field, where they were seated in the front row of the bleachers, watching and waiting for Dean to do his thing. 

With the sound of an air-horn, the team made their way onto the field. It was interesting how every single player had to be out on the field, just for one person to potentially join. Castiel scanned the whole field, and noticed that Dean was looking confident but severely out of place down there on his own. The team had divided into two as soon as everyone had gotten out onto the field, and half of the players joined Dean, and everything seemed to be going alright on Dean’s end. He had blocked the opposing members of the team from getting any further than the 75 yards line, and had even managed to tackle one of the runners, in just a short period of time. The captain of the whole team was standing in the back, observing everything, and making notes on a notepad. Not much longer later, and after Dean had already tackled another person, another air-horn sounded, and there were cheers from down below.

Castiel looked to Charlie, who shrugged, and they both stood up and shouted a loud chorus of “Way to go, Dean!” and made their way down to greet their friend. 

“Well, I made the team,” Dean grinned to both of his friends as he met them halfway from the bleachers to where he was at. 

“That’s good, now you just need to keep your Government grade up,” Castiel laughed lightly, trying to make things lighter, and to get the topic off sports, as it made him severely uncomfortable. 

“That’s why I have the best tutor in the school for,” Dean chuckled, and he led the way off the field and to the parking lot, where his car was parked. “Say, Charlie, do you need a ride home?” 

“Sure, I missed the chance with Meg to watch you,” Charlie grinned. “You owe me, Winchester!” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t rub it in.”

“Shotgun!” Charlie called and ran straight to Dean’s car, waiting for Castiel and Dean to meet her. Dean unlocked all of the doors and Castiel piled into the back of the car. 

The ride to Charlie’s house was, well, interesting. Charlie had turned the radio station, and Dean nearly bit her head off, but she just shrugged and changed the conversation back to her little shindig she was getting ready to throw. It was Friday night and she said that if neither of them had anything to do, they would be more than welcome to stay over and help her prepare. 

“I have to go home, and talk let Michael know what is going on first,” Castiel commented. “I can walk over a little later?” 

“Sure, that works!” Charlie grinned as Dean pulled into her driveway. It was a fairly large yellow house, at least three stories, and a full basement, from what Castiel had heard about it from the day’s events. “Smell you later, bitches,” Charlie said as she left the passenger side front door open for Castiel. 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he sat down in the front seat. Dean was watching Charlie go inside, a smile on his lips. 

“She really has grown on me,” Dean mused as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“She has that affect on people,” Castiel said as he directed Dean on how to get to his house from there.

“What kind of party do you think she is planning on throwing? Should I dress up or just wear jeans and a flannel?” Dean asked as he made his way down the block Castiel indicated. 

“It’s Charlie. Who knows until we get there,” Castiel laughed at the thought. Last time he had gone to an event with Charlie, she had failed to mention it was a pool party at her aunt’s, and she had shown up to his house in her bikini while he was wearing a nice button-down shirt, tie, and slacks. 

Dean pulled into Castiel’s driveway and cut his car off. “Can I just come in with you? I don’t want to go home tonight.” 

“Why is that?”

“My mom started to see some guy named Chuck, and I don’t want to be around her in her honeymoon stage.” 

“You can just stay out here, I’ll be very quick.” 

“Alright, but you got ten minutes or I’m coming inside regardless.”

“Deal,” Castiel said, grinning, and opening the door so he could get out of the car. Making his way up to his house, he opened the front door and saw Michael seated at the kitchen table, his eyes bloodshot and his face dark as if he had just gotten some horrible news. “Everything alright,” Castiel asked, his brows furrowed in worry as he made his way to his older brother. 

“Nothing you need to worry yourself over,” Michael commented, doing his best to smile and be strong for his brother. 

“My friend is having a small get together and I was wondering—” Castiel began as Michael cut him off. 

“I would rather you stay home tonight, where I can keep an eye on you.” Michael interrupted Castiel, standing up and moving to the coffee pot where he had a fresh pot steaming and ready for him. 

“But Michael—” 

“No buts, Castiel. Our mother just called and threatened to come back for you, and I don’t want her getting anywhere near you.” Michael commented with an air of finality. “If you really must, your friends can come here and hang out, even stay the night, if they want.”

“This is highly unfair!” Castiel blurted out. In truth, he was acting like a spoiled child, and he knew it, but this was the way it had to be. What Michael said, went. And it wasn’t like he could have a bunch of teenagers over at his house. His brother was a police officer, and if any of them let slip any secrets that were worth reporting, it was mandatory that he had to do it, for risk of losing his job otherwise.

“Guess what, buttercup, life is not fair.” Michael said, making his way to the living room and sitting down on the couch, the daily newspaper that seemed to have been forgotten from this morning beside him. Glancing down to it, he picked it up and began to read. He looked older, then. He was not old by any means, but it seemed as if the day’s events had taken their toll on him, and it was in that moment, that Castiel realized, that, without a doubt, his brother really did care for him, even if he was stoic and avoided most conversations to confirm that theory. Michael’s usually tidy jet-black hair was now messy, and the rings under his eyes showed that he had been up since he had gotten off of work, and it only made Castiel more worried about what he and their mother had talked about while they were on the phone together. 

Castiel pulled his phone out and texted Charlie and Dean to let them know he couldn’t come tonight after all, and that some family stuff came up. 

Charlie told him it was fine; Dean told him he would break him out. 

Both of their messages made Castiel smile, as he made his way out to the living room to sit beside his brother in silence.


End file.
